<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure by slashyrogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161423">Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue'>slashyrogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, Pining Hannibal Lecter, Post-Season/Series 03, Touch-Starved, Will Graham in Denial, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His wrists were always tied first.</p><p>Hannibal is almost certain it’s because Will doesn’t want his hands on him, doesn’t want to let himself feel desire from his touch, and as he feels Will inside he wonders if Will realizes that gaining pleasure from deep within him still counts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His wrists were always tied first.</p><p>Hannibal is almost certain it’s because Will doesn’t want his hands on him, doesn’t want to let himself feel desire from his touch, and as he feels Will inside he wonders if Will realizes that gaining pleasure from deep within him still counts.</p><p>Then it’s his mouth.</p><p>He isn’t allowed to speak, or give Will praise. His moans and grunts are the only sounds he can make so he makes as loud as he possibly can.</p><p>No one else could make Will feel this way.</p><p>Hannibal remembers every shudder, shake, and moan that comes from him and knows they've only for him.</p><p>He can feel Will’s breath on his neck, hot and wet as he grunts with each pressing thrust. His body is a means to an end, he knows that, and yet Will almost always takes his time. It’s not a dance, or full of love, but he yearns for Hannibal just as much as Hannibal aches for him.</p><p>Hannibal’s body seizes up when Will touches his prostate, biting hard on the cloth gag tied around his mouth when the thrusts become harder. He groans, pressing back, and Will pushes him down roughly.</p><p>Will doesn’t say a word either, though he always seems on the verge, and Hannibal dreams of the day he may say his name.</p><p>It has not happened yet.</p><p>But he knows the day will come.</p><p>There’s a bite to the back of his neck and he feels his orgasm close. He moans, shaking as Will breaks skin, and two more thrusts is all he needs to spill across the sheets beneath them. Will won’t touch his cock, never has, and yet just knowing who’s inside him is enough.</p><p>Will digs his nails into Hannibal’s sides as he goes faster, his breath coming in shaken huffs, and Hannibal feels him tense so close to coming but not stopping. He aches for this, wants more, and Hannibal pushes back as the thrusts slow down. The strain as Will fights to keep going makes him moan, so happy he can hardly contain his feelings, and he whimpers when Will finally sobs his release. They use no condoms, never have, and Hannibal prefers it that way.</p><p>No one has ever been inside him but Will, and he is almost certain Will has never been inside any man but him.</p><p>The unspoken knowledge brings tears to his eyes, as does when Will lays over him just for a moment, and his lips brush just slightly over the bite he left.</p><p>They say nothing, and yet everything.</p><p>Hannibal makes no move to beg for release from being tied, cherishing the small sacrifice of intimacy Will allows, and he aches when it’s taken away.</p><p>Will moves off him and the bed, still silent, and unties his wrists one by one. Hannibal doesn’t move much, wanting to feel Will’s passionate release inside for longer, but does take down the cloth in his mouth. He watches Will dress in silence as he comes down from his orgasm, and when their eyes meet he finally speaks.</p><p>“Same time again tomorrow?”</p><p>He gets no reply, never has, and Hannibal smiles when the door closes.</p><p>The pleasure outweighs the pain.</p><p>Hannibal could go on like this forever.</p><p>He has Will.</p><p>That’s all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>